oblivion
by strafe177
Summary: A man tries to survive an infection outbreak in hanson new jersey. redid first chapter since i didnt like the way it turned out.


Oblivion

It was amazing how fast the virus spread. In just 2 days the virus took over all of Hanson New Jersey. I remember it being on TV how they said that some people had arrived on a passenger plane trying to get out of London even thought air traffic had been suspended in and out of America. But somehow the survivors got infected and killed almost everyone aboard the only reason the pilots and some of the waitresses weren't killed is that they locked them selves in the cockpit and made a emergency landing. When they landed it spread quickly since it was a rural area it was near impossible to contain it. But they were different than the other infected they looked like their bones were outgrowing there skin not that they were skinny or anything they also had black pigment around the eye instead of white and they seemed to be extremely sensitive to light. But the main thing was that when someone caught the virus it took longer to spread throughout the body than it did to the ones in London. While it took about 20 seconds for someone to turn into the ones in London these ones wouldn't turn until at least 20 minutes that's still not very long though and it wasn't exactly a blessing either. You see the main reason why the infection spread so quickly is that people didn't know or wouldn't tell anyone that they were infected. They also wouldn't vomit blood or have convulsions when they did there eyes would change colors and there skin would become pale but bone growth didn't occur until after they had turned into an infected. Then they would kill or infect any non infected living thing in sight they used smell to identify non infected people and infected people. They also never came outside during the day since there eyes absorbed so much sunlight that they were almost completely blind in daylight. I was getting groceries at the local supermarket a couple of hours after the plane crash when I heard someone screaming in the isle next to me when I went to see what was wrong I saw a large man biting down on a woman that couldn't have been any older than 20. He was bald looked like he was at around 40 years old and was at least 6 feet tall and wore a checkered shirt with blue jeans . He also had two dark black and red eyes. When he saw me he dropped her on the floor and began to run towards me. I instinctively grabbed a pocket knife I kept with me at all times and jammed it through one of his eyes and the back of his head he squirmed for a few seconds then he fell to the ground and laid there apparently dead. I went over to the girl and saw that she had died from losing so much blood after all a very large chunk of it had been ripped off but then I heard screaming at the front of the store so I grabbed a long kitchen knife and headed to the front of the store and what I saw was as horrid as the very mouth of hell itself. There was blood so much blood. To the left on the cash register there was a man screaming out for help while two infected were eating the lower half of his body. One of his arms had been nearly chewed off and his face was covered with scratches and his lips had appeared to be literally ripped off leaving a set of bloody teeth. There where also two teenage girls biting into the neck of an old man who was at least 70 years old. He was scratching on his attackers trying to get them to stop but he was too old and had lost too much blood to do anything. Another infected was eating the carcass of an old lady that thank god appeared to be dead. The one chewing on the carcass saw me and dropped a piece of a human liver and began running towards me. I ran as fast as I could to the emergency exit and closed the door shut behind me. Outside the road was filled with screams and ripping sounds. There was a large group of cars crashed blocking the road and there were infected like creatures running through the streets. Then out of nowhere a man in what looked like priests robes came up to me and began pulling me by the collar of my green trench coat. Repent repent the end is near and all who do not follow the father in heaven will burn for there foul deeds praise the father for punishing those who choose not to follow him and laugh as they burn with smiles on our faces. He kept on shouting all this satanic shit in my face so I pushed him against the wall and told him to shut the hell up. I noticed a large bag of cocaine fall out of his robes. Then suddenly the infected from the store burst out of the emergency exit door I shut earlier and ran straight for me. I began running in the opposite direction with the priest yelling about how he would laugh as I burned in hell when the infected bit him on the side of the neck and pushed him to the ground a large pool of blood forming around him. A group of infected saw me running and began to chase after me. Then I heard a loud stream of gunshots and saw a police officer shooting the infected behind me and telling me to get the down so I ran off to the side so he would have a clear view of the infected and he let of a stream of bullets toward them killing the small group of infected following me . The officer then pointed the gun at me and told me to say something. I said I wasn't infected and that the infected attacked me while I was out getting groceries. He put the gun down and told me that the fuckers came from the hospital and began spreading out through Hanson. He told me that there was a chopper landing on top of an apartment building a few blocks away and told me that if I wanted to live it would be wise to follow. I got up and prayed to god this guy was serious and not just saying a bunch of shit so that I would fallow him for whatever reason he might have.

Sorry it took me longer to update than I thought anyways thanks for reading, review.


End file.
